


Ideal Prom Dates

by iamatheatrekid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cheating, Don't be alarmed, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Prom Night, Read the note, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Shirts off, because i love that headcanon, im sorry, it was saved on my laptop as "stozier prom", nothing else though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamatheatrekid/pseuds/iamatheatrekid
Summary: Everyone expects their senior prom to be a dream come true. For Stan and Richie, the dream didn't come true until they got home that night.





	Ideal Prom Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This was a chapter in a larger book that I was writing and didn’t like so in that book Richie cheats on Eddie and breaks up with him soon after, so that’s why it happens in this book. If you don’t like that, please don’t read it! I may edit it eventually but I liked how the story came out overall so I didn’t feel like editing it at this moment.

Stan wasn’t really having fun. School dances just weren’t his thing. Of course he enjoyed watching all of his friends have fun, but he was sweaty and awkward and sat at their table most of the time. Richie and Bill would go over to him every once and a while and Bill actually sat with him when he started to get bored. 

They had gone as dates but only because Stan was a grade below them so couldn’t go to the senior prom but all of the losers wanted him to be with them. And that hadn’t gone great; he hadn’t seen Mike the entire night, he was pretty sure Beverly was drunk and knew that her and Ben were going to hook up the second they got to her house based on the look in her eyes, and Eddie was having a great time with Richie or without. Most of the time Richie was over with Stan trying to get him to dance. And he did for a little bit in the hallway where the music was quieter and the lights were brighter.

But Stan knew that Richie wasn’t allowed to ditch him since he was going to his house afterwards. Richie’s brother Mike was having all of his friends over so Richie wouldn’t be caught dead in that house. And out of all of their friends, Stan was the one Richie felt closest to and Stan felt the same. Richie knew nearly everything about him.

After it happened many summers ago, Stan changed. He hated being alone and the losers would have sleepovers at least once a week. He used to hate being touched but now he couldn’t sleep without someone pressed up against him. Once the others got over it and Stan was still traumatized, Richie stuck around to have sleepovers and keep him company. He would calm Stan down after all of his nightmares and panic attacks and Stan believed he was starting to get better and had no idea how he would be able to function when Richie went off to college. Stan’s parents also thought of Richie in a different way since he was always able to help Stan when they had no idea what was wrong with him. 

So they were fine with Richie spending the night after prom, nothing would happen. As far as they were concerned, Stan was straight and went to prom with Beverly, for that was the story he told them. But the two boys would walk to Stan’s house in a cool spring breeze in their expensive suits with their hands brushing against each other.

Richie had to pry Eddie off of him when it was time to go, he had been grinding up against him for the past hour, and Stan stood by awkwardly with his coat draped over his arm. Richie went over to him with a crooked smile and joked, “Jesus, Stan, are you ready to go already?”

Stanley laughed and shook his head, a witty remark playing in his head but he wasn’t really in the mood to talk, as Richie had learned. The walk was almost quiet except for Richie complaining that his legs hurt and he couldn’t wait to “crawl up all snug” next to Stan, to which Stan replied, “In your dreams, Tozier.”

“Ah! He speaks.”

Stan’s head ducked back down but that movement seemed to give a response to Richie’s comment. “What’s with you tonight, huh?” Richie asked, pushing him a little bit. 

Stan shrugged. Richie waited, watching the way his curls started to bounce with his steps as the gel was coming out. “C’mon, we were all looking forward to tonight, our senior prom.”

“Your senior prom,” Stan corrected.

“Oh yes. I’m sure you’ll have a lot more fun next year when we’re all out of your hair.” Richie added a tousle of the hair which Stan pretended he hated but he couldn’t hide his blush. 

“No, I probably won’t go next year. Dances just aren’t really my thing.”

“Yeah, you like sitting outside in the rain, alone, like a weirdo.”

Stan laughed a bit before retiring back to his calm composure. “Just the whole premise of dances are stupid. You get all dressed up, and waste a lot of money doing so, just to spend one night getting wasted and dancing to loud music in a stuffy gym.”

“But we should just stay in your kitchen and dance to some jazz or classical shit while drinking some sparkling water,” he said the last part in a British accent. Richie took Stan’s hand and brought him close to him, in a ballroom dance position. “We’ll do a fancy half step or triple-something and I’ll spin you around,” he continued, demonstrating all of the moves on Stanley while he just laughed. “And then we sit back and laugh with the Queen with some tea.” 

“Oh what a thrilling night that’d be.”

They had stopped dancing but were now just stopped on the sidewalk looking at each other. Luckily it was close to midnight and no one was wandering the streets or watching their interaction. Richie turned and continued walking, Stan quickly following to keep up with his best friend’s long legs. “Much more fun than listening to trashy music and watching my brother try to hit on El.”

“And she was not interested,” Stan laughed again, a rich sound. His voice wasn’t very deep but he had a deeper laugh than Eddie whose was more like a squeal or wheeze. Richie loved Stan’s laugh but didn’t hear it very often. He wouldn’t laugh at his jokes often but Richie loved watching Stan try to hold back a laugh when something was funny. He itches the side of his face as he gets bright red. His cold lips turn up into a small smile and he looks down. No one else noticed this adorable moment but Richie and it seemed like a special treasure.

“He has such a weird taste. That girl is a science experiment but of course that’s who he’s in love with.”

Stan looked over at him. “But you can’t choose who you’re in love with.”

Richie remembers time almost stopping so that he could take a mental picture of Stan’s face. A street lamp was illuminating his face, his eyes were big but squinted by his cheeks as his lips were turned up into a smirk. His hair was perfect in that moment, not frizzy or messy, but just one ringlet hanging onto his forehead, the same forehead that was a bit oily, yet a nice healthy amount that let off a dewey look to his perfect skin. “No you can’t.”

The rest of the walk home was short and both boys had little feelings in their chests that they couldn’t really decipher. They talked about dumb things: homework, music, things they wouldn’t care about unless their minds were taken up by some other thoughts. They both had crushes before, of course they did, and this wasn’t a crush. They liked each other as friends, they adored each other. Stan loved Richie’s full heart and confidence and Richie adored Stan’s intelligence and interests in little things. They were best friends and surely this is just a best friend kind of feeling. But it wasn’t.

Stan’s parents weren’t awake, they trusted him to be home by curfew and not drunk or high so they didn’t stay up for him. Stan felt like he had to creep upstairs to his bedroom so that his parents didn’t hear, like he was sneaking Richie in. 

He let Richie into his room first, the bedroom that had looked the same since the day that they met. Still painted a light blue, but it had faded. A different quilt on a now full sized bed, but same baseball and bird posters on the wall with the same desk and the same knick-knacks. Stan quietly closed the door and turned to be face to face with his best friend.

Almost too close; almost. They looked into each other’s eyes, speechless. Richie’s hands found his way to Stan’s waist and he wrapped his arms around, Stan copying the motion and putting his arms on Richie’s torso, gripping onto his arms. They stood for a moment. Then Stan kissed him. 

It was a clean kiss. He got on his tippy toes for a nice little middle school peck. It wasn’t his first kiss, he and Bill kissed after Beverly broke up with him and it was awkward and lasted too long in Bill’s opinion. Richie kept his eyes open and then smirked when Stan opened his. He moved his hands to wrap around Stan’s face before ducking down and pressing another kiss onto his lips. It was sweet but Stan needed some fun tonight and opened his mouth to invite Richie in and then claimed his bottom lip.

His hands explored Richie’s back before finding his thick, over grown curls. The second his fingers grasped a lock, Richie pushed him against the door. The kiss grew messy, them begging for each other. Richie was breathing heavily while running his hands up and down Stan’s body. Stan was stifling moans and started to pull off Richie’s suit jacket. Richie obliged and started to take off Stan’s tie and moved to unbutton his shirt. They broke apart, Stan noticing Richie’s glasses were foggy but too hot to tell him. He did put a hand on Richie’s chest to stop him once Richie’s hands were exploring his bare chest, a sight he had actually seen many times before. “Rich, my parents are downstairs,” he said in between deep breaths.

Richie smiled. “Well then we better be quiet.” Then he grabbed Stan’s arms and pulled him over to his own bed, perfectly made—the quilt stretched out without a single wrinkle. But Stan didn’t think about the wrinkles as he laid down and let Richie untuck his shirt and expose his entire torso. 

Richie straddled him as he began to kiss down his neck and skinny chest and Stan laid there in pure pleasure, running his hands up and down Richie’s legs, arms, anything that he could touch. At one point he couldn’t stand it anymore and sat up to pull Richie incredibly close and kissed him with a love-filled force that made him bite his lip, but Richie didn’t care. The heat in his lip made everything else so much hotter.

“Richie,” Stan moaned into his mouth. 

Richie pulled apart to look at him with tired eyes through his smudged glasses. “You have a boyfriend,” Stan said.

Richie smiled, yet again, a smile that made Stan fall in love every time, and said, “And he would be so jealous to find out that I’m kissing Stanley Uris while he’s at home with his mother.”

They didn’t hook up, no pants were taken off, but they laid in bed with each other in their arms, waking up content and unbelievably in love with their best friend.


End file.
